When Magic Collides
by princessg101
Summary: What is really behind the mysterious veil? What if it wasn't death but a whole new world altogether?
1. Prologue

When Magic Collides  
Prologue – Through the Veil

**A/N: Hey guys, this was requested from me a long time ago but with all my other ongoing stories I just never really got any time to work on it. But here it is, the blending of my two loves Harry Potter and Power Rangers so ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ! NOTE: Starts in an AU battle at the ministry where everyone made it to the Veil room.**

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry helped his best friend off the ground. Jinxes and curses flew around so they had to stay crouched behind some blasted rock.

"Yeah, the curse hit my arm though," Hermione's wrist twitched and she hissed from the little movement alone. "I think every bone has been broken."

Harry severed her sleeve off then tapped her arm with his wand, "_Ferula._" Instantly bandages wrapped around her whole arm, strapping it tight

"Nice to see you were paying attention Harry," Remus ran over, pulling them into a corner. "But you have to get out of here now. What happened to that orb?"

"Smashed," Harry looked down contrite but Remus gripped his arm.

"It's for the best, believe me. Perhaps Dumbledore will explain it to you -" they ducked a curse that struck right above their heads "but now is now the time to worry about it. We have to get you out here."

"Remus! Look at Tonks!" Hermione pointed over his shoulder. The werewolf spun around in time to see the pink-haired woman fall at the hands of Bellatrix. "Stay down," Remus pushed them further in the corner to accent his point. Sirius charged forward to take over Tonks' fight and Lupin immediately went to check on Tonks. "She's alive!" he cried

"A mistake that won't be made twice!" Bellatrix screamed.

"What's the matter cousin? Gone soft in Azkaban?" Sirius taunted. Bellatrix made an enraged sound and sent what looked like a hail storm of stunners at the animagus.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius laughed in her face. Their duelling caused them to come dangerously close to veil but Sirius only laughed and continued to goad the witch. Unfortunately, he lifted his arm just high enough that one spell caught him in the chest sending him back into the veil.

"NO SIRIUS!" Harry bounded forward but Remus caught around the waist.

"Harry there is nothing you can do," Remus grunted with the effort to keep a hold on him. "He's gone."

Harry stared awestruck at the veil that had just swallowed his godfather. The fighting continued on all sides but he was oblivious to the world. It was impossible, he couldn't be dead. Remus had his arms banded around his body, holding him back but then they saw it. The veil fluttered just a little by some invisible wind and they saw a lush forest on the other side. They looked at each other stunned, Remus's arms just loosened enough that Harry broke free and ran full tilt to the veil.

"Harry no!" Ron shouted. "STOP!"

"Remus stop him!" shouted Moody but Remus was running full blast to the veil to. Together, they charged straight through. That was when everyone saw the woods. "The veil must lead somewhere, we have to go after them. EVERYONE ON THE PLATFORM!" The Order and the kids struggled to get on to the raised area, blasting death eaters back. Finally Mad-Eye did his best to get Tonks and slammed his staff on the ground hard enough to send tremors through the floor. Bellatrix made a lunge for Tonks but was thrown back immediately by some kind of force field. "Get going," Moody growled while herding them through the veil. "It won't last long and then they'll be after us." They didn't need any more encouragement than that and fled into the veil.

*WMC*

Peaceful, quiet, and serene; those were three words that could never describe Rootcore on any given day, at any time. Playing second home to a pack of twenty-something year olds meant that the old tree was a daily host of chaotic activity. Not that anyone minded. Leanbow and Udonna felt as though they had not one but seven children, each one very special to their hearts. After returning from their visit with Nick's adoptive parents, the family had settled down into a somewhat normal existence but normality was within the eye of the beholder. At that particular time, Claire was working on a new potion with Leelee, Daggeron and Nick were feeding Fireheart, Jenji and Maddy were playing cards while the genie told stories, Vida was working on her latest mix on her laptop, Udonna was reading, and Leanbow had left to gather ingredients with Xander and Chip. Everything was calm at least until Claire shivered and accidently dropped more sickle berries into her potion causing the whole thing to froth over.

"Dear child," Udonna came over. "You must be more careful. I've always told you to handle your ingredients one at a time."

"Udonna it wasn't my fault," Claire rubbed her heart with a strange look on her face.

However Udonna did not look up to see it as she cleared the ruined the potion, "Of course it wasn't, accidents do happen."

"Should we start again Claire?" Leelee asked.

"Huh? Wah-what? No. I don't feel well. I think I'm going to lie down." Claire went to her room, still rubbing her chest. This caught the room's attention and everyone watched her go with concern.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Madison setting her cards down.

"Maybe it was the fumes," suggested Vida, taking off her headphones. "Let's give it some time before we check on her."

"I agree with Vida," Udonna said cautiously. "Leave her alone for now."


	2. The Meeting

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 1 – The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. I haven't completely figured out the ending yet but I hope to keep the updates fairly consistent ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**

Their hurry to get through the veil caused them to almost literally fall out on the other side with Harry and Remus getting caught up in the mess. Remus took Tonks from Mad-Eye and pulled her unconscious form over to the side and looked around at the wooded area. "Where are we?"

Harry disentangled himself from the pile and looked around too except he could care less about the scenery. "Sirius?"

"He's there Harry," Hermione stumbled out of fray and pointed to a side of the arch. On this side, there was no actual veil just a ruined stone archway with nothing around, seemingly there for absolutely no reason.

Sirius's form lay on the grass unmoving and Harry hurried to his side. "Sirius? Sirius?"

"Out of the way Harry," Kingsley crouched down and moved his wand over the man's body. A red light glowed from Sirius's skin and Kingsley sighed. "He is alive," he pronounced to the general relief. "But I do not know what kind of spell he was hit with."

"Alright," Moody growled, assessing the situation. "We have two down and Granger's arm has been seriously injured. Anyone else?"

"Me," gasped Ginny holding her ankle. "I think I broke it."

"My wand was snapped," Neville said thickly through his swollen lip.

"Here Neville," Remus came forward and jabbed his wand at the lip. The swelling decreased allowing Neville speak properly.

"Thanks Professor," Neville said gratefully.

"I think we have a problem," Kingsley called out. He was waving his arm through the arch. "I don't think we can get back."

"But that doesn't mean they can still come after us," Remus ran a hand through his thin hair.

"Shouldn't we leave then?" Hermione looked at the arch fearfully. "Before the death eaters show up. It's not like they'll be any more familiar with the area than we are."

"Good Granger, the spell I cast should last at least fifteen minutes, enough time to get a head start and our bearings wherever we are." Moody limped forward, "Alright everyone, move out and keep your wits about you. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

*WMC*

"Child, are you alright?" Udonna patted Claire's forehead as the girl's face became pinched in obvious discomfort. She laid her bed with all her friends gathered around her though Leanbow, Chip, and Xander had yet to return.

"I don't know, I just feel so weird here -" Claire pointed to her chest. "Like a stomach ache, only higher up."

"I sent Jenji to the others," Daggeron reported. "Perhaps together we can figure this thing out."

"Was it something you ate?" asked Madison from the foot of the bed.

"No, I didn't have anything out of the ordinary," Claire shook her head. "Besides it doesn't _feel _like that, you know what I mean?"

"You think it's something magical?" Leelee brought her a glass of water.

"Yes but for the life of me I don't know what," Claire grimaced. "I just know something is off."

*WMC*

The Order trudged through the woods with absolutely no thought in mind except to get as far away from the veil as possible. Unsure of where they were, they hesitated to use much magic in case there were muggles around but they did conjure stretchers for Sirius and Tonks. Moody fixed Ginny's ankle so she could walk on her own. As they walked, Harry filled the others in on what happened with the vision and Voldemort. When he got to the part about Kreacher Remus became angry,

"That was a lie Harry. Sirius was in the house."

"I know that now," Harry cast a sad look at his godfather.

"Now is not the time to be getting all emotional laddie," Moody said gruffly. "Just learn and move on. WAIT!" He flung his arm out and everyone stopped. "I can hear voices straight ahead, I can see 'em too, three men. Wands away; Remus and Harry can carry Sirius's stretcher and Kingsley and Ron will take Tonks'." They cautiously approached the small group who were picking berries but before they could attract any attention they were stunned to see a giant cat appear and begin speaking to the men.

"Something tells me that these are no muggles," Kingsley muttered.

"Well then we can abandon the subtle method can't we?" Ron waited for an adult to contradict him but none did so he shouted, "OI! HELLO! OVER HERE!" The group looked over at them. "WE NEED SOME HELP! OUR FRIENDS ARE INJURED!" One man gestured for his two companions to follow the cat while he came to them.

It was an older man with greying hair and tan skin, "Hello. I am Leanbow."

Moody stepped forward, "Alastor Moody. We're not from around here, where are we exactly?"

"Briarwood." Leanbow looked at them quizzically. He wasn't sure what to make of these newcomers but their overall appearance was as if they were in a fight. "Where are you from?"

"Technically speaking we're from London," Kingsley pressed two fingers to his forehead. "I assume there is a London here…"

"Of course there is a London here but across the ocean," Leanbow frowned. "How did you get here?"

"Mr. Leanbow," Hermione gripped her arm to keep it from swinging. "We came through that stone door, the one stands alone in the middle of the woods."

"The Lone Archway?" Leanbow's eyebrows shot up. "Everyone here just assumes it's just rubble from an old house, we preserve it as a relic of the pre-war days."

"There is war going on?" Remus asked.

"Not anymore," Leanbow smiled for the first time. "My family and I and some very brave warriors defeated them a year ago. We've been living in peace since."

"Our congratulations," Kingsley bowed. "However our war has just begun on our side and we have to get back. But we must treat our wounded first." He gestured to the stretchers.

"Before we can proceed I have to ask," Moody squinted at Leanbow. "Are you a wizard?"

"We use the term sorcerer here but yes I am," Leanbow raised his hand and the bags they had been collecting berries in flew to him.

"Incredible," murmured Remus. "Wandless, non-verbal magic."

"It is quite common here," Leanbow shrugged. "You have no reason to fear me, I am a knight here. At any rate, you clearly outnumber me. But you? What guarantee do I have of your faithfulness?"

Kingsley took out his wand, "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, speak on behalf of myself and my companions here that we do not mean harm to you or any of the inhabitants of this place. This I do swear upon my life and my magic." A golden beam issued from the wand, encircling Kingsley's wrist before seeping into his skin.

For Leanbow, the magic may be different but there was no mistaking the weight of such a vow. "My wife Udonna should be able to heal you, if you would care to follow me." Together they set off for Rootcore.


	3. Two Worlds Cross

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 2 – Two Worlds Cross

"This is Rootcore," Leanbow announced as they approached the great tree. "My wife Udonna built it after the first wave of the war, there is no safer place for you than here." Leanbow led the Order through the dragon entrance to the main area where a woman dressed in all white with fiery red hair was consulting some book.

"Oh Leanbow," she exclaimed. "Something is wrong with Claire, I have no idea what -" She stopped short at the sight of so many other people.

"Udonna, I'm sure the boys told you about our visitors," Leanbow led his wife towards them. "This is my wife Udonna. Heart, these people call themselves the Order of the Phoenix and claim they came through the Lone Archway."

"Impossible," Udonna breathed. "Claire used to play in that clearing all the time as a child, the arch never exhibited any special power."

"We're telling the truth," Harry insisted. "We'll tell you everything, but please help our friends."

Udonna turned her attention to the wounded, "I have a spare room, I can tend to them there. Someone will need to tell me what injuries they sustained."

"I can help you," Ginny stepped up. "I saw everything."

"I'll help too," Luna also came forward.

"Good," Udonna nodded. "Follow me girls." Udonna guided Luna, Ginny, Hermione and the stretchers bearing Sirius and Tonks to the room leaving the rest in the main area.

"I am sorry to leave you on your own," Leanbow said the remaining group, "but my niece is ill, I need to see to her. The kitchen is just on the platform. You may wash there and help yourself to some food."

"Thank you," Kingsley replied. Leanbow left and the group took seats in various spots of the room. Moody remained standing, his magical whizzing a mile a minute in this new place.

"This place is weird," Ron sat next to Harry and Neville on the stairs.

"At least we found some decent people," Harry muttered, not really interested.

Ron displayed a rare moment of insight, "He'll be fine Harry."

"Thanks mate," Harry half-smiled.

"So that man," Neville started. "That's your godfather?"

"Mhm Sirius Black is my godfather," Harry sighed. "Shocking huh?"

"Nothing is shocking with you Harry," Neville said with rueful humour.

"I had no idea you had such a smart mouth," Ron reached around Harry to nudge the other boy.

"There's a time and place for it," Neville toyed with his fingers. Just then Udonna reappeared with just Ginny and Luna.

"They'll be fine," Udonna reassured the group. "I'm not familiar with your brand of magic but nothing seems life-threatening. I'll need to brew a potion for the girl's arm and another for the one with the pink hair. But the man… I can't figure out what is wrong with him."

"But he isn't dead," Harry checked.

"No he isn't," Udonna frowned. "His heart is beating and he is breathing but why he is in this state, I don't know."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd be the one most familiar with the magic used against him"

"Alright," Udonna agreed. "You can see him, I must check on my niece after I begin these potions." Remus left and Ginny and Luna joined the boys while everyone watched as the white witch started two different cauldrons with unfamiliar ingredients. "These need time to brew, I'll be back." With that, she left too and the room was silent.

*WMC*

Udonna hurried to Claire's room, it looked as though things had gotten worse. Claire writhed on her blankets and small tears fell down the sides of her face. "Claire, how bad is it?"

"It hurts Udonna," Claire gasped. "It was weird before but now it's like a knife is stabbing me." Claire gritted her teeth against a scream.

Xander looked afraid beyond words, "Udonna please, isn't there something we can do?"

"If I knew what was happening maybe but I've never encountered this before," Udonna wiped the tears away. "What is causing this?"

*WMC*

Back at the archway, the death eaters stumbled out and stopped to take in the new surroundings. Bellatrix looked back at the arch, she tentatively put her hand through but found they could not go back. That worried her some but that also meant they had the Order cornered as well. "They can't have gone far," Bellatrix hissed. "FIND THEM!"


	4. Questions and Answers

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 3 – Questions and Answers

Remus approached his group who anxiously got up, Harry taking a couple steps forward. The wolf sighed, "From what I can tell, it looks like a darker form of a Stunner. Thankfully I reversed it but it will take a couple hours to wear off. All in all, he'll be fine."

"I am glad to hear it," Leanbow said from behind. He was accompanied by Udonna and a group of kids dressed in different colours. "You have met my wife Udonna, this is my son Bowen or Nick," a shorter one dressed in red bobbed his head. "These are his friends, Madison, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Leelee." The ones in blue, pink, green, yellow, and black respectively waved. "There is another, my old friend Daggeron but he sitting with my niece Claire right now."

"We are sorry for her, perhaps I could help," Remus offered.

"I would certainly be grateful for any assistance," Udonna smiled. "I'll take you to her." They left.

"He's a good man," Leanbow gestured for everyone to sit.

"If you don't mind my asking," Vida broke in. "How did he get those scars?"

Kingsley sighed, "Remus is a werewolf." The Order braced for the outrage but when none came they looked at the other group quizzically.

Harry eyed them, "You're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad? It's not the full moon and he's helping Claire, he must be a good guy," Xander shrugged.

"Wow." Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "You guys are a lot more accepting than the people on our side."

"I think we had a werewolf come to the shop the other day," Leelee commented.

"Shop?" Ron asked.

"Our friend Toby owns a record shop in the city," Nick explained. "We work there."

"Wait, 'in the city'?" Moody repeated. "With the muggles?"

"Muggles?" chanted the teens.

"Non-magic folk," Moody said impatiently.

"Well yeah," Chip said it as if it was something totally normal and remember, for him, it was.

"You guys don't hide your magic?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"We used to but after the war, we came out in the open and have been living like this ever since," Leanbow replied. "I take it you are far more concerned with secrecy."

"Very much so," Kingsley said.

Leanbow breathed deeply, "Well then it would seem we have a lot to learn about each other."

By the time, the two sides had told their stories the other was in shock having never heard of the magic being discussed. Nick shook his head, "I thought being the light was bad, I feel for you Harry."

"Thanks," Harry semi-laughed. "At least we don't have to face an Underworld's worth of monsters."

"The zords sound cool," Ron said impressed.

"So do you think those death eaters will come here?" Madison asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it lassie," Mad-Eye growled. "And if they find out what's going on here, there will be some serious consequences for Briarwood. No non-magical folk actually live in these woods do they?"

"No," Chip answered. "But they do come and go freely. There's no guarantee the death eaters won't see something compromising."

"We have to find them before they find the residents," Harry insisted.

"You have distance on your side," Leanbow reassured him. "The archway is in a very isolated part of the woods, far away from anyone. Unfortunately the only way to track them for sure is have them cause trouble, and then the crystal ball," he gestured to the glowing sphere embedded on the table, "will show us their location."

"Well if its trouble you need, that lot will provide it in spades," Kingsley said dryly.

*WMC*

Meanwhile the death eaters had been ardently looking for the Order with no luck. "Bellatrix this is getting us nowhere," Yaxley panted. "We've been searching for hours with no trace of them. Or any creature or human for that matter."

Bellatrix spun wildly around, "We HAVE to find them, master will punish us severely if we don't."

"He's right," Lucius gasped for air. "We need a plan. God knows where we are, we've just been in battle, we're tired and drained and we're wasting what energy we have fruitlessly searching like chickens with our heads cut off."

"If only we could lure them out, but we don't have any bait," another death eater spat.

Bellatrix whose frenzy had faded said in dangerously delicate voice, "If we don't have bait, we'll just have to make some…" she grabbed him by the collar and smirked evilly, "won't we?"


	5. Trouble

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 4 – Trouble

Remus and Udonna entered Claire's room, Udonna said, "Claire, Daggeron, this is Remus, a new friend of ours. Perhaps he could help."

"I certainly hope so," Daggeron shook his hand.

"So do I. Claire," the werewolf sat down next to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I felt weird this morning, right here," she touched the center of her chest, "then a little while after that it started to really pain me, like a knife, it's stopped now but I still feel kind of funny."

"Funny how?" he pressed.

Claire's mouth twisted as she tried to find the right words, "Like I'm forgetting something but not quite, as if I was supposed to do something but I didn't."

"Focus Claire, follow your instincts, what do you want to do?"

Claire closed her eyes and breathed deeply but she shook her head dismally, "I don't know."

"Udonna!" Vida burst in. "We've got problems."

*WMC*

Everyone was grouped around the table, staring horrified at what the crystal ball was displaying. The death eaters had a man tied to a tree and were torturing him. "What's going on?" Udonna rushed over, Daggeron and Vida right behind her, shock taking over her expression as she took in the scene. "What are they doing to that innocent man?"

"This is their style," Kingsley informed her gravely. "Torture and destroy until they get what they want. We have to hurry, there's a good chance they may kill him."

"I don't have a wand, I'll stay back," Neville reminded them and Harry nodded.

"We're coming with you," Nick and the other teens stepped up. "Briarwood is our responsibility and we know our way around."

Moody nodded, "Fine." Leanbow and Daggeron also decided to come along, morphing beforehand. When they were ready, Udonna opened a spell seal that sucked them into the floor and out of sight, taking them straight to the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters were shocked by the white spell seal that materialised out of nowhere and even further staggered by the amount of people that fell from it, easily landing on their feet. They recognized their former adversaries from the Ministry but now there were new people including two beings wearing some strange armour. "As you can see," Harry taunted. "We've found some new friends. Say hello to the Mystic Force!"

Before anyone could react, the unfamiliar teens pulled what looked like muggle phones with an extension and chanted, MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! In a blinding flash of light, the teens were garbed in multi-coloured clothes with strange symbols on them.

"How did they -" Lucius went to exclaim but Bellatrix didn't care.

"It doesn't matter!" she screeched. "Kill them all!" The ensuing fight was intense and frenzied with the two types of magic colliding. The Death Eaters stood no chance against the Mystic Force's command of the elements. Winds whipped around them, fire and vines lashed them, lightning struck, water swirled, and pure sunlight blinded them. Some spells they found had no effect whatsoever like Stunners that proved to be useless against the weird attire of the so-called Mystic Force while the Shield Charm was good at deflecting certain projectiles. Finally cracking under pressure, the Death Eaters took to the air in a swirling black smoky trail.

"That's not good," Kingsley watched them go.

"We have to go after them," Moody barked. "Please tell me you have brooms!"

"Yes but we also have something better." The kids opened their phones and dialled 1-2-5 and chanted _GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR_. Nothing could have prepared the Order to see the Force pass through a gigantic spell seal, coming out the other side as enormous things that they knew had to be the zords. There was a red knight, a blue mermaid, a yellow eagle, a green Minotaur, and a pink sprite. It was so impressive that wizards almost forgot that they were fighting until the sprite easily knocked one black trail easily aside. The red knight put a hand down for the other wizards to get in and they watched awestruck as the mermaid, eagle, minotaur, and sprite formed a dragon. Instinctively knowing what would come next they held on tight as the knight straddled the dragon, riding it through the sky. The Order did their best to fire spells from their position but really the dragon did most of the work, with beams of intense heat that even they feared. The speed of the dragon was such that overtook the Death Eaters and herded them back towards the uninhabited part of the woods. Finally the smoky trails disappeared under the tree canopy and were impossible to trace.

The Mystic Force and the Order went back to where the man was tied to a tree and saw him struggling with Leanbow and Daggeron. "Dad what's going on?" Nick asked.

"This man bears the mark of the skull and snake on his arm," Daggeron grunted trying to hold on to the man. "The Order said that was a sign of the evil wizards."

"It is," growled Kingsley. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The man went rigid like a board. "He isn't dead," Kingsley assuaged the Mystic Force's looks of horror, "he's been petrified so he can't move but he can hear and see everything. Prop him against the tree gentlemen, he seems partial to it." Daggeron and Leanbow hauled the man back over to the tree that he had been tied to. Kingsley came up real close and pointed his wand directly in the Death Eater's face, "Listen to me very carefully because I will not repeat myself. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rank 1 Auror which means I've been given those special privileges Crouch put into place if you get what I mean." It was impossible for the Death Eater to show emotion but everyone could tell he was terrified. "I'm going to unfreeze you and you will answer us or face the consequences. Where is his wand?"

"Here," Daggeron held it out.

"Hang on to it for now, he'll get it back if he cooperates." Kingsley said threateningly. The Auror stepped away and unfroze the Death Eater who fell to the ground, surrounded by the Order and Mystic Force. "Who are you?"

"Brett Smith."

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Only a few months."

"Lies," Moody hissed.

Kingsley used to his magic to make him stand up and face them properly, "I asked who are you? Or do I have to be more forceful?"

"No please, I'm telling you the truth! I just joined the Dark Lord, my father was a Death Eater but he was killed during first war."

"What was his name?" Moody questioned.

"What?"

"What was your father's name?" Kingsley reiterated. "I told you I'm not going to repeat myself and I won't start now!"

"Thomas Smith," the Death Eater yelped.

"Well then I had to the good fortune of meeting your _father_." Moody cackled, "Liar, Thomas Smith never had a son and he died in Azkaban."

"And Voldemort send a new recruit on such an important mission, I very much doubt it," Remus nearly spat.

"If you insist on being impertinent fine," Kingsley pronounced. "You lose this," he took the wand from Daggeron and pocketed it. "You're lucky that we're in this new world otherwise the outcome of this would've been _far _different. But tell Bellatrix that we will hunt your friends down, remember there's no master to come and save you. Send this vermin back to his brethren." Leanbow nodded and conjured a spell seal. They watched coldly as he sunk into it and out of sight.

Kingsley's shoulders sagged, "Let get back to Rootcore."


	6. Connections

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 5 – Connections

As the others fought the Death Eaters, Udonna and Neville kept watch using the crystal ball. The potions for Hermione and Tonks had been brewed and administered so they too watched anxiously as the battle unfolded. Both women had originally wanted to go help but they were still rather weak and Udonna convinced them to stay, Hermione told Tonks everything that had happened since Bellatrix attacked her. "They're coming back," Udonna breathed a sigh of relief at the end.

"I can't believe the Death Eaters did that to one of their own, just to draw us out," Hermione shook her head.

"They've done eviler things," said a voice from behind. Sirius was there, very pale and standing on shaky legs.

"SIRIUS!" Tonks and Hermione cried, running to hug him and bring him over to a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Udonna asked.

"Numb, cold, weak," Sirius croaked. "Who are you? Did you save us?"

"My name is Udonna, the White Witch. Your friend Remus is the one who saved you, but you are in my home Rootcore. The Veil as you call it, turned out to be gateway into our world." Udonna tried her best to keep it simple given his state but recognized his need to regain his bearings.

"I guess it could've gone somewhere worse," Sirius shuddered at the thought. "Where's Harry? Is everyone else alright?"

"Everyone is fine Sirius, I hurt my arm and Tonks was knocked out but that's the worst of it," Hermione assured him. "Harry and the others went to the fight the Death Eaters but they're on their way back right now."

"Did we win?"

"The Death Eaters ran off, so I guess so," Neville pointed to the crystal ball. "I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Sirius nodded, "I knew your parents. The last time I saw you, you were a baby. You look a lot like your mum."

Neville flushed a little with pride, "I can only hope to live up to their example."

"You're here, you're fighting, they'd be very proud of you," Sirius half-smiled. Suddenly a spell seal materialised in midair and the Order and Mystic Force fell from it.

"SIRIUS!" Harry exclaimed. Sirius stood as he and Remus came forward, the three of them embraced each other in relief. "I'm so sorry Sirius," Harry croaked, it was the first time he looked close to tears since Sirius fell through the Veil.

"Hey none of that," Sirius warned. "It was a mistake."

"But what are we going to do now?" Ron asked the room at large. "We have to get those Death Eaters, and ourselves, back to our world."

"We have to do some research on the Archway," Daggeron said logically. "Figure out where it came from, and how to use it from this side."

"After that we have to come up with a way to round up the Death Eaters," Kingsley added.

"And then there's Claire," Vida put in. "Something is wrong with her too."

"Okay so we have to look up magical ailments on top of everything else," Chip puffed out his cheeks. "She was complaining about those pains but she hasn't had an episode in a while has she?"

"No not since Leanbow brought the Order here," Udonna shook her head.

Neville mumbled something and Moody said sharply, "What was that? Speak up lad!"

Neville was clearly uncomfortable speaking in front of so many people nevertheless he cleared his throat. "I was just thinking, what if they're related. Claire's illness and us coming here? I mean what are the odds that two crazy things happen in one day?"

"Hmmmm," Remus mulled this over. "Udonna come with me."

*WMC*

Claire had fallen asleep and Udonna gently shook her awake, "Claire? Claire dear?"

Claire's eyes snapped open and sprung upright in bed, breathing heavily. "Udonna!"

"Peace child, it's just Remus and I," the White Witch calmed her niece.

"I just had the strangest dream," Claire put a hand to her forehead. "At first it was about us, when you used to take me to the Lone Archway but then it got all dark, it was like I was trapped in a blanket and I could hear voices but couldn't tell where they were coming from. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't get out."

"It's okay," Udonna held the younger witch.

"Claire," Remus sat on the edge of the bed. "I want you to describe to me very clearly exactly how you were feeling, particularly when these pains started."

Claire nodded, "Okay. Well I was working on a potion with Leelee when I felt this squirming in my chest. It was so sudden that I dropped the sickle berries, it faded mostly but I still felt off. Then I felt the squirming again not long after I lay down, it was little stronger but it faded again, and again that off feeling stayed. The squirming came back again one more time, it was much stronger than the last ones put together. Still it faded away but that last time. It hurt so much, I couldn't bear it, I told you it was like a knife to my chest. It faded too but that off feeling is still there."

"Have you felt anything else since the pain?" Remus queried.

"No," Claire shook her head. "Just that weird off feeling."

"Alright you get some rest," Remus patted her leg. He gestured for Udonna to follow.

"What are you thinking?" Udonna asked as they walked back to the others in the main room.

"It's definitely connected," Remus answered in hushed tones. "I think Neville got it right," he announced to everyone as they approached the main group. "I think Claire has a magical connection to the Archway somehow. She described four instances of particular discomfort that increased each time she experienced it. The first time was the mildest, that would have been Sirius who was alone and very weak. The second time was a bit stronger, myself and Harry. The third time even more so and that's when the rest of the Order followed us. And the fourth time, she talked about intense pain, probably referring to when the Death Eaters came through."

"But why was the fourth time so painful?" Madison inquired.

"That I have no idea," Remus shrugged helplessly.

"And her dream she told us about," Udonna nodded comprehendingly. "She talked about being around the Archway and then being trapped amongst some fabric, hearing voices. That could be the veil on your side."

"That 'off feeling' as she described could be due to the fact that the Veil had been activated," Remus continued. "We have similar spells in our world that alert people if areas have been breached."

"But what does Claire have to do with an old arch that's actually a gateway into another world?" Xander asked dubiously.

"That's it," Nick snapped his fingers.

"What's it?" Vida said startled.

Nick smirked, "Every gateway needs a gatekeeper."


	7. Lore of the Gatekeeper

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 6 – Lore of the Gatekeeper

Everyone went silent at Nick's statement. Half of them confused, the other half thoughtful. "You really think it has something to do with that?" Chip raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't even use those powers, they were her mother's."

"She still became the Gatekeeper," Nick argued. "She took up that role, so wouldn't all the responsibilities be transferred to her?"

"Sorry does someone want to explain it to us?" Ginny broke in.

Udonna explained, "During the war, the gates to the Underworld were sealed by Claire's mother, my sister Niella. She was called the Gatekeeper, unfortunately the power it took to close the gates proved too much and it sapped her life-force, she died almost immediately afterward. There was some residual power left in her tiara so that when Claire put in on, she became the Gatekeeper herself."

"But Claire used it all up when she was fighting with us," Madison pointed out.

"Yeah her mom's, but what about her own magic?" Xander theorized. "If she _became_ the Gatekeeper, her own magic must have been affected."

"Let me see what the Xenotome has to say." Udonna went to a large, old book laying open a podium. She brought it over to the main table but the language was unlike anything any of the Order had ever seen before except for…

"Hey those are runes!" Hermione exclaimed. She pointed to the first line on the page, "Novilus Ulvein Protealum Fre Dorget; Lore of the Gatekeeper."

"You can read this?" Leanbow asked astounded.

"We can't, she can," Ron pointed to his friend, who was too busy eagerly reading the page to answer. "She studies Ancient Runes at school."

"We normally call this the language of the ancients," Udonna tapped the page. "Perhaps our worlds are more connected than we realised."

"Well what does it say?!" Moody said impatiently.

"According to this, beyond just the gates to the Underworld, the Gatekeeper is charged with all magical portals in, and into this world," Hermione responded.

"In AND into?" Harry repeated. "There's a difference?"

"Basically all the magical doors that operate within this world and all the ones that leads here. It says here that this duty was once shared by all the ancients until they decided to elect one person to watch over it. The magic would know if there was a disturbance and alert the Gatekeeper. It also says that the Gatekeeper would know if the disturbance posed any sort of threat."

"That might explain the pain you said she felt," Sirius turned to Remus. "When the Death Eaters came through, they presented a giant threat to this place, more so than us."

"So what does it say about becoming the Gatekeeper?" Ron asked.

Udonna replied, "The Gatekeeper is chosen when the previous one with passes away or hands the job to someone else. In the event that the current Gatekeeper does die, the new Gatekeeper will be the first person to wear the tiara after the death."

"And that would be Claire," Xander concluded.

"Udonna look, there's something about the Archway here too," Hermione directed the White Witch's gaze to the next page. The two bent over the book, silently reading the passage, the Order and the Force waiting patiently.

After long moment, Udonna said finally, "Incredible, I never knew."

"How fascinating," Hermione breathed. "The Archway was created by the wizards on our side, in fact Briarwood was partially founded by them. The book calls them 'the Visitors', they helped the first generations of sorcerers in this area establish their settlement and assisted in experiments to create many potions and spells. In fact, up until a few hundred years ago, the Archway was constantly in use with the wizards and sorcerers working side by side. That's why they needed the Gatekeeper."

"Someone had to oversee all those people coming and going," Chip reasoned. "So then what happened?"

"Muggles," Hermione shrugged. "When non-magical folk began to move into this territory, it was no longer safe to leave the passage open all the time and remember, our kind was supremely concerned with maintaining secrecy. So they, as in our people, were said to have moved their side to the safest possible location and I could only imagine that it was also them that started the whole 'death' legend too while the sorcerers on this side, took theirs deep into the woods and destroyed the actual veil portion. But it's written that they agreed if there was ever an emergency, both sides would be able to come back. We probably have charms or something that identifies if the person going through needs help while they gave the Gatekeeper here the power to reactivate the Archway."

"That's why it opened in the first place. Sirius was injured and needed help badly," Harry comprehended.

"Okay so we get Claire to the Archway and have her open it," Vida rounded off the discussion. "Claire feels better and you guys can get home to beat Lord Voldemart."

"Voldemort," Nick corrected with grin. "You make him sound like shopping center."

"Whatever Nick," Vida laughed

"Only one problem; the Death Eaters," Kingsley reminded them gravely. "We can't leave them behind and yet we drove them deep into the forest."

"So how do we find them?" Neville looked at the Order.

"We don't need to Neville," Sirius sighed. "I'm pretty sure my maniac cousin will be calling us out any time now…"

*WMC*

"HOW DARE THEY?!" Bellatrix raged after the Death Eater they had used as bait finished recapping what happened. She stalked around the trees like a madwoman, her eyes wide and over-bright. She looked prepared to kill anyone who even attempted to interrupt her tirade. "THAT SCUM! THAT TRASH! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY DEARLY FOR THIS INSULT! BURN IT DOWN! BURN THIS ENTIRE FOREST DOWN! I WANT IT ALL GONE! BURN IT NOW!"


	8. Battle of Briarwood

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 7 – Battle of Briarwood

**A/N: Hey guys, time for some action. ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Claire asked warily staring at her mother's tiara. She could stand, albeit a bit unsteadily, so they had her at the table in the main room.

"We're sure Claire," Udonna rubbed her back soothingly. "It's yours now, you can use it. Niella would've wanted you to have it to begin with."

"Okay." Claire picked up the tiara and put it on. She took a deep breath, trying to will the power to life like before but nothing was happening. "It's not working!"

"Why not?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, it just feels dead. Like there's no power in it anymore." Claire slumped, "When I put it on before it was…alive with magic. It took over and I just knew how to use it."

"But it should work," Hermione moved to re-consult the Xenotome. "It clearly says that the Gatekeeper and the Archway have a direct magical connection. There is nothing else that would explain your symptoms."

"I'm sorry," Claire moaned.

"It's not your fault Claire," Remus shook his head. "We just need a new plan."

But before any of them could come up with any new ideas a short man with a wrinkled face and pointed nose came running in at full speeding shouting, "FIRE! FIRE!" He collided with the table, bent double from being out of breath.

"Phineas?" Daggeron and Leanbow rushed to his side. "What's going on? What's this about a fire?"

"People – dressed in black - " Phineas panted. "They're going to burn down the forest!" Right at that second the crystal ball went off, showing them the inferno the Death Eaters had managed to create.

"Oh god they're going burn Briarwood down!" Maddy exclaimed horror-struck.

"We have to go NOW!" Kingsley said urgently.

"I wish I could go with you but I don't have a wand," Neville mourned the loss of his weapon.

"We have this," Kingsley withdrew the Death Eater's wand from his belt. "Who was the one that physically took this from the Death Eater in the woods?"

"Me," Leanbow replied and Kingsley handed it to him.

"According to our wand laws, you are now the owner of the wand so you must give it to Neviile for it to work properly."

Leanbow nodded, "Neville here, I permanently place this wand in your ownership." He tossed it to the boy who gratefully pocketed it.

"Thanks Leanbow."

"Be warned boy, the wand's spells may not be as effective," Moody said gruffly. "You need to be firm and use it like you mean it."

"Hang on," Sirius felt around his pockets. "Where's mine?"

"Probably by the Archway," Remus guessed. "It doesn't matter Sirius, you're not ready for battle. You should stay here."

"Remus -"

But Remus snapped, "Sirius for the love of god we've already watched you die one time for today! So please, just this once, for all our sanities, do as you're told!" Sirius quietly backed down, nodding. Harry squeezed his arm. The sound of an almighty explosion came from the crystal ball jolting everyone.

"LET'S GO!" Chip urged and they all took off leaving only Sirius and Claire behind.

*WMC*

The rangers, already morphed, and the Order found the Death Eaters in the on the edges of the blaze, igniting more trees to create a larger fire. Vida attempted to blow the flames out but it had no effect. Lucius shot a Stunner at her, nearly knocking her out of the air. Xander retaliated by causing vines to spring up from the ground and bind him though he was able to cut his way out. At the same time, Hermione had to tackle Daggeron to ground to avoid that all too familiar x-style, bone shattering curse. Moody and Leanbow were fighting another Death who caught the knight with a Cruciatus that had him screaming in agony. A shove from Remus broke the curse and everyone dived aside as the fire caught the bushes beside them, and the whole thing instantly went up in flames.

"We have to stop the fire," Kingsley shouted.

"Madison, see if you can put it out," Daggeron ordered.

Madison, who had been fighting Bellatrix with Hermione and Tonks, nodded and athletically sprang over the Death Eater and began dowsing the flames with as much water as she could muster. It was effective however she was quickly sidetracked by a jet of green light shot at her by Bellatrix. Nick, Harry, Neville, Chip closed ranks around her and worked together to cover Maddy while she attempted to control the fire. Moody tries to cast a Shield Charm over them but the Death Eaters were fighting to kill and those curses broke any shields that were put up. Thankfully they had the numbers on their side but the flames made it difficult to fight. The heat was unbearable even in the rangers' suits and it was taxing on their bodies, finally Leanbow said, "We need to get away from this fire." He began to force his opponent to back away from the fire and the other caught on. They drew the Death Eaters away, further into the woods, leaving the four boys and Madison alone even though they could still hear the sounds of fighting.

"Madison how are we doing?" Nick checked.

"Getting there," Maddy reported. "The flames aren't hard to put out but it's a lot."

"Nick, can you and Chip cover for me and Neville?" Harry asked. "We could help Madison."

"We got you, go for it," Nick constantly looked around for anyone approaching. Harry and Neville stood either side of Maddy and shouted, "AGUMENTI!" Water flowed from their wands but Neville's was a bit weaker.

"Moody was right," Neville said frustrated. "It is harder."

"Come on Neville," Harry panted. "Don't give up."

What happened next took only a split second but for those present it felt like a lifetime. Bellatrix burst out from the woods, taking the group by surprise but before anyone could really react, she screamed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and shot through the boys, hitting Madison square in the back. Madison lurched forward on impact, her ranger suit seeming to shatter off of her, and she fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Don't bother," Bellatrix cackled gleefully as Nick and Chip ran to her side. "SHE'S DEAD!"

**A/N: Now before I get roasted alive for doing something so despicable, please remember that it's not over, there are more chapters to come and I have a plan so don't give up on me yet. **


	9. Behold The Gatekeeper

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 8 – Behold The Gatekeeper

**A/N: BREAKING NEWS! New story up! Check out 'Timeforce-Delta"**

Sirius and Claire were watching everything on the crystal ball and Claire broke down at the sight of Madison's attack. Sirius was there to comfort her, "I'm so sorry Claire. It'll be okay."

"Why is this happening?" Claire asked pleadingly. "What did she do to them to deserve that?"

Sirius shrugged helplessly, "That's how the Death Eaters are Claire, if you get in their way, they kill you."

"What can we do?"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to figure out how to send them back through the veil."

"Oh right. But for that you need the Gatekeeper," Claire laughed bitterly. "Seen her around?"

"I thought I was talking to the Gatekeeper," Sirius said gently.

"No," Claire shook her head despondently, "I was just a stand-in apparently, the thing won't work for me anymore. The only reason it did before was because it was filled with my mother's power, I was never meant to be the Gatekeeper."

"I'm sorry Claire, I don't know what to tell you," Sirius rubbed her back.

"Maddy is dead," Claire sobbed. "And I can't even help because of this stupid tiara." She pitched the crown across the table and it fell over on the other end. At a loss for anything else to do, Sirius went to go pick it up and examined it. It was a plain white band, the only adornment was a medallion fixed to it that carried an upturn crescent moon and a small gem. Such a simple piece and yet so important, kind of like a wand…

Sirius stood up, "Claire you said your mother's power was in this right?"

"Yes," Claire replied flatly.

"And you used it up when you became the Gatekeeper?"

"Right."

"Well what if that's the point?"

"What are you talking about?"

"On our side, we use our wands to channel our magic and sometimes there is a little residual magic left over from a previous owner but it doesn't keep the power, it eventually uses that power and then requires the witch or wizard that owns it to push their own magic through. The wand is just an instrument. What if the tiara is like that, it used whatever power it had left from your mother and now you need to put your own power into it." Claire silently stretched out her hand and Sirius gave her back the tiara. She stared at it for a long moment before rising to her feet and putting it on. Her eyes slid shut and she took a deep breath. Sirius stayed quiet, recognizing the intense look of concentration on her face. Her brow's furrowed more and more and her hands balled into fists that began glowing with golden light. "Come on Claire," Sirius murmured. "You can do it."

She twisted and tossed her head, her entire face scrunched up with effort but in the end she made frustrated noise and gave up. "I can't do it Sirius," Claire said sadly.

"What if you use your hands," Sirius gestured to the appendages in question. "I noticed they started glowing. I mean is there a rule or something?"

"I have no idea which means it's as good an idea as any," Claire cracked a small smile. She took off the tiara and held firmly in both hands. She closed her eyes again and the light from her hands came back but seemed to spread to the crown and became brighter.

Sirius watched with excitement and relief as the light slowly turned from yellow to purple until the gem sparked once and the light faded away. "Did it work?"

"Only one way to find out," Claire tentatively put the tiara back on and her eyes snapped open only they were now an eerie bright blue. Sirius jumped back as she was engulfed in blinding white light but he could hear, "Power of the Shining Moon – BEHOLD THE GATEKEEPER!" The light disappeared and Claire stepped forward. Her attire had changed completely, she wore a white cotton dress with a crescent moon affixed to the front, a purple veil flowed around her shoulders held in place by the tiara and she had an ornate white staff. "Shall we?" she smirked.

**A/N: Told you things were going to get better, STAY TUNED! R&amp;R PLZ! **


	10. Victory

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 9 –Victory

**A/N: Hey guys, only one or two more chapters left in this one, gosh all my original stories seem to be finishing this year :::sniff sniff:::, just read the story, I'll be alright :::blows nose loudly::: ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**

Back in the woods, the fire still burnt brightly but it was like it didn't even exist to Harry, Ron, Nick, and Chip. Bellatrix laughed triumphantly and shot something into the air that burst like a firework to create a huge green skull with a snake for a tongue. Like a magnet everyone flooded back, the Death Eaters grouped around Bellatrix taking in the scene, the Order mournfully watched the Dark Mark, the Mystic Force only having eyes for the still, fallen figure of Madison on the ground. "MADISON!" Vida cried running to her sister's side. "GET UP MADDY!"

"She's dead," Bellatrix said maliciously. "Poor thing was only trying to help," she pouted dramatically, "too bad she was poking her nose where it didn't belong."

"YOU MONSTER!" Nick held the blue ranger, glaring at the witch.

"Remus please help her," Udonna implored.

Remus shook his head dismally, "I don't think there is anything I can do. There is no protection against the killing curse. But maybe -"

"Take one step closer and I'll have you put down mutt!" Bellatrix snapped. "First Sirius, now that little creature," Bellatrix chuckled in her throat. "Not a bad day."

"Running your mouth again cousin?"

Bellatrix gasped, "YOU! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Not really," Sirius appeared leaning against a tree, looking completely at ease. "You were always a second rate Death Eater, doesn't surprise me that you can't actually kill anyone."

"Sirius what the hell are you doing here?!" Remus stared wildly between the Death Eaters and Sirius.

"Relax Moony," Sirius winked. "I brought the heavy artillery." Claire emerged from behind him smirking. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the Gatekeeper!"

"Claire you did it!" Xander cheered.

"And for my first trick, LASER ROPE!" Claire shot a pure beam of energy from her staff that snaked its way around all the Death Eaters binding them together. "Death Eaters to-go anyone?"

"Hang on," Harry took aim with his wand. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Bellatrix's wand fell out of her hand and on to the ground. "Didn't want to take the chance."

"Good thinking lad, Kingsley take the others' wands and the rest of you, let's get this fire out," Moody ordered and they went about their appointed tasks.

"What about Madison?" Vida brought the attention back to her sister.

Remus hurried over and crouched down, grasping her wrist, "I don't believe it. She has a pulse!" He waved his wand over her, "ENERVERATE!"

To everyone's dumbfounded relief, her eyes fluttered open and she took in one big gulp of air. "What happened?"

"How do you feel?" her sister asked.

"Sore," Madison groaned.

"You are one lucky girl," Remus sat back on his heels. "That spell could have killed you. Your armour must be really strong."

"She's alive?!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "My master will know about this, he must have this power!"

"Like hell he will," Kingsley snorted, "OBLIVIATE!" He got the Death Eater in the face and her eyes became unfocused. "I just modified her memory," he informed the Mystic Force, "she won't remember this happening."

"I think they all should get that treatment," Daggeron regarded the bound people warily.

"Right," Moody limped over. "Stun and modify, it is." Kingsley, Remus, and Moody worked together to take care of the Death Eaters, ensuring they would not recall this little trip.

When they were finished, Hermione jogged up to them, "We got the last of the fire, strange thing though, there are burns but it barely looks like it was on fire."

"Briarwood is no ordinary forest," Leanbow smiled.

Harry looked at Nick, "I guess this is goodbye."


	11. Goodbye

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 10 – Goodbyes

They spent some hours doing what they could to restore Briarwood before it was really time to go. They walked back - the Order levitated the unconscious Death Eaters - to the Archway. Sirius found his wand and gratefully pocketed it and now it was time say goodbye to their new friends. "It has been an honour," Kingsley said. "You have our deepest thanks."

"Promise you'll come back for a visit," Vida insisted. "Just you guys though." She kicked the bound Death Eaters sourly.

"Promise, I'll figure out a way to take down the charms on our side so nothing bad happens," Hermione vowed. "When the war is over, we will definitely return."

"I wish you the best of luck in battle Alistair," Leanbow shook Moody's hand. "You are a fine warrior."

"Ay, you too," Moody replied shortly and Tonk rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for looking after us," she said warmly. "And for fighting beside us."

"We stand by anyone who fights for good," Udonna smiled.

"Take care Nick," Harry hugged the red ranger.

"And you Harry," Nick gripped his shoulder. "Don't give up."

"Bye Claire," Sirius embraced her. "Look after yourself."

Claire kissed Sirius's cheek, "If it wasn't for you, I would've never figured out how to unlock my powers. Thank you Sirius."

"If you ever need us, you know where to find us," Ron pointed to the veil.

"Let's hope we never have to take you up on that," Daggeron said. "I think we all deserve a little peace."

"Definitely," Chip agreed. "But maybe we could collaborate like the ancients used to."

"I am fascinated by the creatures you have here," Luna put in airily. "I would love the opportunity to learn about them."

"It's not such a bad idea, especially the protection from the Killing Curse," Remus conceded. "But that will have to wait until we're not under threat. We won't allow anymore Death Eaters to come here."

"As long as they don't remember," Xander jerked his head towards the unconscious, robed figures. "We should be safe."

"And even if they do remember, we'll take them down before they set one foot in Briarwood," Harry promised.

They were tempted to stay there in this moment of peace and happiness but the sun was starting to set and the Order knew they had to go. Claire tapped the top of arch with her staff and a purple curtain fell like it had been hidden in the rock. One by one, the Order sent the Death Eaters first then one by one the other followed. Once they were gone, Claire tapped the Archway again and the curtain disappeared.

*WMC*

Upon re-entered the Veil, it felt they had only taken one step and they were back in the Department of Mysteries. It was starkly quiet in comparison to the commotion it had been when they left. "Wait here," Kingsley ordered quietly. He waved his wand and bright stream of light flew from its tip and out of the room. "We can't just leave, we have to take care of this filth first. We must wait."

Mere moments later, there was a rumble of voices and the doors to hall burst open to reveal Dumbledore and Fudge in the lead of a line-up of officials. "Good gracious," Fudge expounded. "We thought you were all dead!"

"How long have we been gone?" Harry asked.

"The entire day," Percy said somewhat shakily looking at Ron.

"Thankfully the press hasn't been notified, they're already having a field day as it is," Fudge bristled.

"Unfortunately we did have to break the news to your families," Dumbledore said gravely.

"Oh no Gran," Neville gasped.

"My father will be so upset," Luna frowned a bit.

"We'll send owls to them immediately," Dumbledore assured them. "Do any of you require Healing?"

"No we're fine, they're not," Neville pointed to the Death Eaters.

"Ah yes, Aurors take them and put them in holding to be transferred to Azkaban," Fudge ordered and some men stepped forward and levitated them once more out of the room. Fudge watched them go before turning back to the rest, "Now what happened? No one has ever escaped the Death Veil."

"it's not a Death Veil, it's leads to some kind of void, like a black space that was very hard to get out of," Hermione answered. Harry and Ron were shocked to the core; Hermione lied to the Minister of Magic!

"Good girl," Moody muttered for only them to hear. "He's the last git we need knowing about the other side."

Fudge for his part, cast a frightened look at the Veil, "Well if that is all there is, I think we should leave. Fudge made to go, his entourage following but he paused for just a moment. And Mr. Black," Fudge added. "You have been pardoned." And he was gone.

"How did that happen?" Sirius's eyebrows rose.

"The Minister and I exchanged words in your absence, at last he sees sense, although it may be too later for that," Dumbledore told them. "So, what really happened?"

Everyone exchanged looks, Harry grinned, "You wouldn't believe us if we told you Professor."

_**EPILOGUE**_

Peaceful, quiet, and serene; those were three words that could never describe Rootcore on any given day, at any time. Playing second home to a pack of twenty-something year olds meant that the old tree was a daily host of chaotic activity. Not that anyone minded. Leanbow and Udonna felt as though they had not one but seven children, each one very special to their hearts. It had been a few years since their other world friends had departed and life at Rootcore had returned to its usual peaceful chaos. The Order must have kept their word because the Archway never activated again but Claire was diligent in keeping up with her powers and fully assumed the role of Gatekeeper. She could use either the tiara or hands to cast spells without difficultly and she became a stronger witch for it. Still they continuously hoped for the safety of their friends and hoped they would return when their war was over. Finally one day, Claire was out with her friends in the city when suddenly she felt a familiar squirming in the base of her stomach and she grinned, "Hey guys, they're back."

**A/N: And so it ends. I'm rather proud of myself, my first fully original story. To all my Harry Potter fans, TICK IN TIME has been completed and RETURN FROM THE VEIL is now in progress. To all my Power Ranger fans, TIMEFORCE-DELTA is where you need to be. Please check them out and thank you for all the support and I hope to see you again. ENJOY R&amp;R PLZ!**


End file.
